Our First Time
by LastIllusion
Summary: John and Karkat. Slash. Matesprits.


Disclaimer: Don't own, cause if I did omg.

This is there first time with a little bickering at the beginning and lots of fun time.

* * *

"You guys have something like this?" John yelled out before quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment.

"Is it really that hard to believe that we do indeed have that sort of anatomy John? How hard is it for you to grasp that with your think-pan? I mean your insanely simply human bulge didn't baffle me to yell like a complete idiot." He shook his head and glared at John.

"I mean like it's just completely different." He looked at the drawing Karkat had made for him again.

"You know what, FUCK this!" Karkat jumped up and grabbed the drawing out of his hand and stomped out of the living room.

"Wait!" John got up from the couch and followed Karkat into the kitchen. "I wanted to look at that again."

Karkat ignored him and proceeded to turn on the stove. "I don't fucking care John, this was a bad idea. I don't know why I ever agreed with this fuck up of an idea you hatched from your anal cavity of a brain." He started both of the drawings on fire and tossed them into the sink.

"Ahh come on Karkat, I want to be ready when we finally… you know…" He pressed the ends of his fingers together and blushed as Karkat looked over at him with a dead panned expression.

"And I want-"

"John"

"-us to be ready-"

"John"

"-for when we-"

"John Fucking Bulge licking Egbert, shut the fuck up right this fucking instant!" Karkat roared the last word and John instantly clamed up.

Karkat face palmed and rolled his eyes and asked. "We've been in a Matespritship for how long John?"

"Uh…" He rubbed his chin and thought about it. "Almost four months."

"Right, it's been long enough. Talking about and drawing our bulges, dicks or whatever the hell you want to call them isn't going to fucking help anything."

"But…"

"ANYTHING!" He paused for a second and John stayed quite. "John we are doing this tonight, and I don't want to learn one more fucking thing that is not. FUCKING! HANDS ON!"

Before John could say anything else Karkat pulled him down and kissed him hard. He shoved his tongue into John's mouth and pulled back before John had a chance to respond.

"We are going to your bedroom and this is happening right the fuckNOW!"

Karkat grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him to his room. He was tired of only making out and staining his jeans, going home unsatisfied it was just god damn frustrating. Karkat was so fucking done.

He pushed John towards the bed and closed the door behind him. So far step one was going…he looked over at John and noticed he was blushing horribly and fidgeting as he sat at the edge of the bed. It was going though Karkat didn't know exactly how well.

Karkat took a long deep breath and calmed himself. Starting off their first time pissed wouldn't do. "I know you wanted to fucking map out everything and write out step by step what's going to happen and who will put what where, but fuck that." He walked us to John and put his hands on the taller boy's shoulders.

John looked up at Karkat and calmed down substantially from the expression on his face. He looked apologetic, yet still pissed and John loved it. When Karkat dipped down and gently kissed him, running his soft lips over John's, a shudder ran over his form. He was so in love with Karkat, just from the tender way his hand ran up his shoulder and over his neck and the touch of lips on lips was enough to make John's heart race.

Karkat gently pressed his tongue out and John smiled before opening his mouth and letting the kiss deepen. Karkat tasted of mint, tea, chocolate, of all the things that John loved and the tantalizing way Karkat brushed his lips over Johns, and explored his mouth with an enthusiastic need.

He placed his hands on Karkat's waist completely absorbed by how perfectly Karkat poured himself into his task. So gently, teasing and never over bearing. There was never any doubt on how Karkat felt when he put so much of himself out there when they shared these special moments together.

Karkat placed his legs on either side of John and straddled him; John warped his arms around Karkat's waist and held him up. Karkat ran his fingers through John's hair and purred into the kiss, John didn't resist as he was pushed onto the bed. Karkat drew away from the kiss and littered a trail of kisses over his chin down to his neck. Running his tongue over his neck and gently scraping his teeth along the flesh, sending a rush of pleasure through John.

"John." Karkat purred his name as he kissed up and over his cheek, John could feel Karkat breath running over his ear. "I love you so fucking much." Karkat whispered against his ear, John moaned as a wave of lust hit him. Karkat had a way of saying things that just drove him crazy.

Karkat kissed him again before slowly sitting up, staring into John's blue eyes with his vibrant red eyes. John took a shuddered breathe as Karkat weight pressed down on him, his cock already hard from just kissing.

"Oh God." John whispered as he sat up and worked his hands under Karkat's shirt, his body was hot and John was drawn to the heat. Karkat pulled his shirt off purring as John ran his hands up and down his back, pulling him in for another kiss. "You're so fucking beautiful." John said as he kissed Karkat over and over. "I love you Karkat." The smile that Karkat gave him caused his heart to race faster.

Karkat was always beautiful, every scowl, frown, and annoyed stare John got. It never dampened the amount of love he felt for Karkat. Because he loved every bit of what made Karkat special.

John kissed his neck as he slid his hand around Karkat's waist and over his stomach. He ran his hands up over Karkat's chest, over his neck and into his hair, running his fingers through his locks and stopping over his horn to gently rub along it. John kissed down and ran his tongue over one of Karkat's nipples, the purring grew louder and Karkat blush deepened.

John took the nub into his mouth and gently sucked. "God John…aahhh." John felt another coil of pleasure shoot through him. He licked and sucked first at Karkat's left nipple than moved to the right one, Karkat was all purrs and whimpers as John gingerly licked and nibbled on each nipple.

"John." Karkat moaned low and arched against his mouth, Karkat moved his hips down and could feel John's cock hard against his ass. He swayed his hips a few times back and forward, pleased when John moaned and pushed up against the friction. Karkat leaned forward again and pulled John into another kiss.

He gradually stood up never breaking their kiss; John moved with Karkat practically lifting himself off the bed until Karkat pushed him back down and smiled down at John.

He bent down and worked his hands under John's shirt. "Time to fucking take this off." He whispered as he pushed John's shirt up, John lifted his arms and instantly pulled Karkat to him again when he'd thrown the shirt aside. The feel of Karkat's hot skin on his was almost too much, but not nearly enough as he ran his arms and hands over Karkat's body.

John brushed his face against his stomach and kissed over the soft flesh. Karkat moaned against him and ran his hands in John's hair as he continued kissing and licking his stomach. The kisses were driving him wild and Karkat was enjoying the attention. His bulge had already unsheathed, his nook was soaked and he was eager to finally see his Matesprit.

He gently pushed against John's shoulder, who kissed his stomach one more time before pulling back and looking up at him. Karkat took a step back and felt a rush of anticipation run through him as John eyes ran over his form. "John, I want to see you." Karkat couldn't keep the giddy feeling from surfacing as Johns face went a shade darker.

Karkat could only think how adorable and sexy John was as he looked down at his matesprit who was now nervous again. He was feeling nervous as well, but he wasn't going to let his nerves get in the way.

"Okay Karkat here goes." John unbuttoned his jeans. "Uh can we like take them off at the same time." Karkat didn't say anything; just nodded, as he unbuttoned his own jeans. John stood up and slowly pushed his jeans off, Karkat followed suite.

Karkat kicked his jeans aside and John sat back down kicking his away as well.

"Whoa Karkat." John stared at him with an amorous gaze, a sense of worthlessness washed of Karkat. "You look amazing." John was absolutely captivated as Karkat walked back towards him, both down to their last item of clothing.

"John I'm really not-" John wouldn't let him finish. "Yes you are." After that Karkat pushed his self-loathing thoughts away, because he couldn't help but believe what John said, with the way he said it with such conviction.

"Fine whatever you fucking say." The annoyance in his voice didn't show on his face and John could tell that Karkat had taken his words and accepted them.

John placed his hands on Karkat's hips and nervously ran his hands up and down working them around until he had them over Karkat's ass. Karkat moaned as John squeezed and messaged his ass, the feeling of his hands heightened without jeans in the way.

Karkat closed his eyes and pushed down against John's hands, biting his lips as John gained assurance from the reaction Karkat had given. He continued squeezing with his right hand and went around with his left one.

John cautiously ran his hand over the front of Karkat's underwear and he could feel Karkat's bulge move against his hand. He dipped his hand further down and pressed his hand over Karkat's nook noticing that the fabric was already wet. Karkat whimpered when he slide his fingers over his clothed nook.

John took a shaky breath. "It's okay if I…" He placed his hands on the sides of Karkat's underwear.

Karkat gave a shaky yes and John nodded before he slowly pulled them down.

John watched in captivation as Karkat's bulge curled and moved when he slid the clothing away. John noted that his underwear was stained red with his genetic fluid as he pulled them the rest of the way down and leaned back up taking in everything in front of him.

Karkat stayed motionless as John's hands trailed up his thighs. He moaned when his bulge wrapped around John's hand, he grabbed onto Johns shoulder and gasped when he felt John skim his fingers over his nook.

"Fuck John." Karkat moaned, his knees going weak as John cautiously worked his hands over his bulge. Karkat's nook quivered as genetic fluid trailed down his inner thigh and over John's fingers.

"Oh god Karkat." John whispered as Karkat continued moaning softly and moved ever so slightly against his hand.

Karkat couldn't think, the feeling of John's hands driving him crazy. He leaned against John and moaned louder, John sped up and Karkat gasped and mewled. When John pushed a finger inside his nook he yelled out and pushed down on his finger the feeling was so good.

John slid his finger inside of Karkat a few times before adding another and Karkat gasped even louder. The noises Karkat was making were pushing all the right buttons for John. It was the most erotic and delicious thing he'd ever heard and seen.

He sped up, thrusting his fingers into Karkat's nook faster and listened as his moans grew louder and more desperate.

"Fu-fuck John stop!" Karkat yelled out as he placed his hand over John's.

John stopped thrusting his fingers inside of Karkat and slowly pulled them out. "Fuck did I hurt you Karkat?"

"N…no dumbass." Karkat said between deep breaths, and caught his breath before saying. "I was about to fucking release you idiot!"

"Oh." John felt embarrassed yet accomplished that he'd almost gotten Karkat to come so soon. "Yeah I might have gotten a little carried away."

"You think?" Karkat said before dropping down to his knees and catching John off guard.

"Whoa are you sure you're okay?" Karkat grabbed the hand that had been in his nook and pulled it to his mouth and licked it. "Karkat uh…" John stopped when Karkat shoot him an annoyed look.

Karkat pulled back "Look I do this all the fucking time when I'm by myself." He resumed licking as John bit his lip and watched, his face covered in a blus. Once Karkat finished he looked satisfied and smirked at John, who was now blown away and unbearably aroused.

"Now it's time for you to get rid of your fucking underwear." Karkat placed his hands on the side of his underwear and John lifted his hips immediately. Karkat pushed them down quickly before staring at his cock.

John felt a self-conscious voice in the back of his mind, the need to cover himself pushing in. But he ignored it, knowing that it was only him and Karkat. That he was okay with sharing every bit of himself with Karkat.

He watched as Karkat placed a hand on his cock and worked an experimental stroke over it. John gasped when Karkat added his other hand and rubbed it along his balls, fondling him cautiously and watching it.

"Human junk is so weird" Karkat grumbled before leaning forward and licking at the pre-cum that had collected at the head. John let out a stifled gasp not believing how good just one lick had felt. "Taste fucking weird too." Karkat said before licking his cock again and running his hands over it a few more times.

He pulled his mouth away, a slight smile on his face. "It's not that fucking bad, I mean really human bulges are strange and all but it could be worse." John just nodded his head, with Karkat still stroking him he couldn't think. "Anyways I like it." Karkat let go of him.

"I like yours too and thanks." Karkat gave him a half frown, than smiled slightly.

"You're fucking welcome, now I'm tired of sitting on this cold ass floor." Karkat got up and walked around him, crawling onto the bed, John watched as he turned and laid on his side facing him at the center of the bed.

"Need me to send you a fucking invitation John?" John laughed, all nervousness completely gone now.

"No I'm good, just admiring." He quickly said as he scooted next to Karkat and grinned at him.

"Idiot." Karkat rolled his eyes and leaned against him.

"Your idiot." John replied playfully as he placed his hand on Karkat's hip.

"Of course I somehow managed to snag myself my own fantastic fucking idiot." Karkat replied before kissing him. "Got the best one." He mumbled between kisses.

Karkat warped his arms around John's waist and pulled the two of them closer, his bulge moved and curled against John's stomach. He thrusts against John a few times and gasped when John licked his neck and rolled him onto his back.

John kissed at Karkat's neck a few more times before sitting up. Karkat was spread open in front of him, his legs on either side of John, Karkat licked his lips and John was sure that image would be engraved in his memory.

"Any fucking time now." Karkat said sounding slightly annoyed and John realized he'd been staring.

"Oh okay…yeah…" John gulped as Karkat scooted down. "Okay this is happening."

"Yes, this is happening." Karkat replied with a voice John couldn't quite make out. He scooted forward until his cock pressed against Karkat's opening. "Ju-just go slow." Karkat chewed his lip as john grabbed his legs and lifted them.

John pressed his hips forward and let out a choked moan as he entered Karkat. Karkat dug his fingers into the mattress and his mouth fell open as John began pushing in.

John had to control himself as he slowly worked his cock in; he stopped half way and took a shaky breath. "O-okay?"

"Yeah." Karkat answered and gave him a reassuring smile.

John pulled back and thrusts into him slowly; working his cock in further each time he pushed in. Karkat gripped onto the sheets and moaned loudly with each thrust. John's cock rubbed along the inside of his nook so fucking good.

John finally filled him completely and he was in awe from how tight Karkat was. It felt so good; it practically took his breath away. He took a few deep breaths as he slowly moved inside of Karkat.

"Fuck, go faster." Karkat said in a shaky voice and John was happy to grant his wish.

He sped up going faster with each thrust, the quicker he went the louder Karkat yelled out. "Yes, fuck John." Karkat warped his arms around John's neck and pulled him down into a clumsy kiss. He thrusts into Karkat, driving him further into the bed each time.

Karkat yelled his name over and over between the moaning and gasping and it was the best sound that John had ever heard. "Karkat…I'm not gonna last." He said as he clinched his teeth his orgasm already so close.

"Fuck John." Karkat cried out. "M-me too, fuck, do it inside me." Those words were all he needed to send him over as his thrusts grew erratic and a coil of immense pleasure hit him.

Karkat yelled out John's name as his own orgasm hit, his nook tightened and pulsated as he felt the first rush of pleasure course over him. John pulled him into a hug as waves of pleasure rolled over his body.

Karkat warped his arms around John's waist and they stayed in each other's embrace until the last of their orgasms wore off. Karkat let out a content sigh and kissed John softly.

"That was amazing." John said. "You were amazing."

Karkat couldn't stop himself as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah you were incredibly amazing as well."

John pulled out of him and sat next to him. "I'm really glad you liked it Karkat."

He held onto Karkat's hand and kissed it. "I'm really glad." He said with a sincere smile on his face.

"I'm glad to John." Karkat said as he looked down at the mess. "But we better throw these fucking sheets in the washer before this stain becomes permanent."

John chuckled and kissed Karkat again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'm mayuloveshomestuck on tumblr. So if you wanna get stories faster(by about a day) you can follow me there. :3


End file.
